


Reunion

by silenciumspiritum



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenciumspiritum/pseuds/silenciumspiritum
Summary: One shot. Set just after 'Awakening.' Who found who? What exactly happened between the two of them? TW: minor panic attack
Relationships: Nikki Alexander & Jack Hodgson, Nikki Alexander/Jack Hodgson
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It always bugged me that we never got a reunion between these two. I hope you enjoy, I got a little carried away but I hope it's all okay :)

As soon as they arrived back at the compound, Jack shot out of Gustavo’s car and stormed inside. He paced around the room, trying his hardest to not let the anger get to him but that was proving difficult as with every step he made, the more the rage surged through him. He picked up a table and threw it across the room, the crash echoing against the walls. He found himself getting worked up, screaming Nikki’s name every time he hurled something across the room. He stopped as he reached the Forensics equipment, he wasn’t going to let his temper get to him enough that he would smash that up. Besides, Thomas would probably kill him if he found out that he was the one to destroy a six figure piece of equipment. He surprisingly found himself chuckling at that, or maybe he had truly gone mad. Then an image of Nikki flashed across his mind and his face dropped again. He hadn’t even noticed the tears that were streaming down his cheeks, roughly wiping his hand across his face, he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Tapping in the number that he knew off by heart at this point, the dial tone began.

“What do I do now?” He spoke, trying to keep his voice steady as Clarissa picked up on the other end. “She’s gone and I’m never going to get her back. I don’t even know where to start, the woman who put her in that box is dead. I can’t ring her, her phone is dead. She’ll be dead by the time I figure out where she is,” Jack sobbed, furiously running his hands through his hair.

“Jack,” Clarissa started. “Is there nowhere else you think she could be? Has any other places been mentioned, places where this Eva would know about? Places you wouldn’t think of straight away?”

“I have been going over and over and over places she could be, there’s nothing, nowhere. It’s just a sea of desert and rocks, she could be anywhere,” he clenched his jaw, trying to hold himself together. He had to be strong, Nikki should be dead but she wasn’t and that’s always a good place to start, a glimmer of hope. His head glanced up as Ernesto walked in and Jack could almost hear the penny dropping on the floor. “Clarissa, I’ve got to go,” he could hear her calling his name as he hung up.

Strutting over to Ernesto, he grabbed hold of his shoulders, “That dig you were on about the other night, where is it?”

Ernesto took a moment, slightly stunned by this tall, muscular man shaking him but knowing now wasn’t the time to freeze he spoke, “It’s west. You don’t think?” Jack continued to stare at him, “I’ll drive.”

Almost instantly, Jack and Ernesto were in his car and they were heading west, along a road that was scarily familiar to Jack. Shit, he thought. This was the road where Eva got shot, she was on her way to Nikki. If only he just continued on this road he probably would’ve found her sooner and now he didn’t even know if she was still alive. She seemed to be on the phone not that long ago but right now he really couldn’t be that sure. Time was precious. One minute too late and she could be dead. Jack soon found himself tapping his hand on his knee, the impatience growing inside him. He didn’t want to bear the thought of not finding Nikki and never having her in his life again. He had become so used to her being there, so used to having her teaming up with Clarissa and winding him up something rotten. So used to her offering him a shoulder to cry on when whatever case they were working on was getting to him. So used to her putting him in his place when he was in the wrong, which was usually the case. She was always right. He wanted to hate her. He wanted to hate her for sacrificing herself, choosing to save the others before saving herself. But that was so typical of Nikki and it was one of the things he loved about her. She is selfless. She is kind. She is caring. And now she is gone.

It wasn’t long until Ernesto was pulling up at the dig site. Jack ran out of the car, circling around the mound shouting her name, waiting for a reply. The sweat was already running down his back. He couldn’t hear anything but the wind and the sound of waves crashing on the sand in the distance, he just shouted her name again, stopping as he spotted a small grate and an opening to the inside. Flicking the torch on his phone he crawled inside, noticing the small black flip phone, a bottle of water and a dead scorpion, this is where she was. The panic started rising up inside him, if this was where she was and she’s not here now then where the hell was she? She could be anywhere by now.

Backing out of the small coffin, he screamed her name once again. His throat was sore, he knew he wouldn’t have much of a voice left if he carried on like that. He turned to face Ernesto who seemed to be staring at the ground, Jack followed his gaze down and felt his heart drop as he noticed the clear footprint on the floor. They were unlikely to be anyone else’s and they seemed to lead to the beach. Trusting his gut instincts, he followed them as best as he could but it was tricky considering the wind had blown some of the prints away but Jack had a general idea of where they were taking him.

After what felt like forever and with his heart pounding out of his chest he found himself standing at the top of the sand dunes and overlooking the beach. The panic that he was feeling earlier quickly returned as he scanned the beach but nothing stood out to him as unusual, the place was deserted, he couldn’t see a single person. Not giving up, he walked down until his shoes touched the sand. He found himself shouting her name once again, in the hope that somehow she’d hear him and reply but the way things were looking it was seemingly unlikely.

The best option for him right now, in order for him to cover the whole perimeter of the beach, was to walk along the shoreline. He made his way across slowly, making sure that no area was overlooked, the thought of finding her dead body pushed to the back of his head.He couldn’t help but think of that and in many ways, he supposed, it would be a small blessing. It would be better to find her body than never find her and never have peace. Finding her, alive or dead, was the most important thing right now. He wanted nothing more than to have her alive but he had to face the hard truth and that was she might not be and it would kill him but he’d learn to live with it.

He shook the thoughts away, he had to remain positive. If not for him then for Nikki. She got out of that box and she had made it to the sea so her chances of being alive were increasing massively. If it weren’t for the fact that she wasn’t standing right in front of him now, he would’ve smiled. She was alive, and he’d have to believe that if he had any chance of finding her.

He was starting to regret rushing out now because the scorching sun was beating down on him hard and he could feel his throat getting drier by the second. Bending down, he cupped the sea water in his hands and splashed his face in an attempt to cool him down and unlike the water back in the UK, this was actually warm but it was enough to refresh him and keep him from drying out. As he ran his hands through his hair, his heart dropped and he stood up instantly. He could hear his name being called. It could’ve been Ernesto but no, this voice was too high. This voice was something he’d heard everyday for the past five years.

“Nikki?” He called, as loud as he could. He wasn’t going crazy, he definitely heard her. And sure enough, out in the distance he spotted a faint figure walking towards him. She was limping but Jack could make out her blonde hair, whipping in the wind. It was her. It was his Nikki. The tears sprang to his eyes and he started sprinting in her direction. It wasn’t long before he reached her. He stopped just in front of her, blinking, not quite believing that she was standing in front of him. His chest puffing out from his deep breaths. She hadn’t even been gone that long but the pure stress of it all made Jack really feel as though he’d never see her again.

The tears blurred his eyes, feeling himself come crashing back down to reality as a small hand gripped onto his arm. Without even thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. His hand resting on her head, pushing her into his chest. The sobs escaped him as he gripped onto her tighter, he was probably crushing her right now but he didn’t want to lose her and right now he had to be sure that she was actually in his arms right now and that she wasn’t just a figment of his imagination. He was scared that if he let her go now she would just disappear into thin air. His knees buckled as he fell to the floor, bringing her down with him.

They sat down on the sand, Jack gently rocking her in his arms as they both cried. She could feel her hands clinging on to his shirt, digging her nails into his arms. She was probably going to leave marks on his skin but at this point he really couldn’t care less. He found himself pressing his lips against her hair. He wanted, no he needed to be as close to her as he possibly could. It had been the longest, most traumatising day of his life. He had come so close to losing her and he felt things that he never ever wanted to feel again. He was angry in ways he couldn’t explain. He had punched walls in fear of never seeing her again and he had cried in fear that he’d never get to speak to her and he’d never get to tell her what he’d been wanting to tell her for a while now. He’d wanted so desperately to say on the phone but he couldn’t be sure she’d feel the same way. And if he’d told and he’d found her, what would happen then? Where would they go? What would they do? Maybe she would just ignore what he had said, thinking that maybe he said it out of being so desperate and so scared. Fearing that he’d never see her again.

She pulled away from him slightly, to look up at him. To make eye contact with him. Jack cupped her cheek in his palm. He didn’t realise before it was too late that his lips had connected with hers. He could taste the salt, whether that was from the sea or the tears he couldn’t tell. His hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. Breaking away, he pressed his forehead against, their breathing in time with each other. He daren’t increase the distance between them, he wasn’t quite ready to leave this little bubble that they had made for themselves. But she’d kissed him back, he could be sure of that. Maybe he wasn’t as wrong about what she was feeling as he initially thought. Or perhaps it was just a spur of the moment thing and she was just as glad to see him as he was her.

He had so wished it had been under circumstances but he’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about Nikki’s lips on more than one occasion. He’d always imagined how they would feel against his, how they would taste and he was certainly not disappointed. He sighed, he would give everything to stay like this with her forever, her body pressed into his. But they would have to face reality sooner or later. And after being stuck in that box for hours, Nikki probably wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a comfy bed to lie in but Jack sure as hell wasn’t going to let her out of his sight, not now. Maybe never.

Standing up, Jack placed an arm around her waist, holding her up. He supported her weight against him as they walked back up the beach to join Ernesto. He helped Nikki get into the back of the car, she was so weak and it was breaking his heart seeing her so helpless. It was so unlike Nikki it was almost laughable. He joined her on the back seat, allowing her to rest her head on his lap. He ran his hands through her hair as he watched her slowly drift off to sleep. He did wonder when it would sink in that she currently had her head on his thighs, that she was actually here in front of him. She hadn’t been gone for long but it was long enough for him to doubt that he’d ever see her again.

They soon found themselves back at the compound, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, he spoke, “Nikki, darling. We’re back.” He smiled softly as she stirred, turning her head to face him. She almost looked panicked until her eyes settled on him and she realised that it was Jack staring down at her. She breathed a sigh of relief. “Now would you rather a shower or sleep first?” He asked in an almost whisper, his voice hoarse from all the screaming and shouting and lack of water. He didn’t want to imagine how Nikki was feeling. He’d known she hadn’t trusted that the bottle of water that was left with her was pure water so she hadn’t had anything to drink for nearly 24 hours now.

“Shower,” she barely let out, Jack was surprised he could even hear her.

“Let’s get you out then,” he brushed through her hair once again before helping her to sit up. He supported her again as he led her out of the car and made their way to the outdoor shower, picking up a towel on the way. “I’ll be stood right outside, okay?”

Nikki smiled gently, squeezing his hand, not quite finding the right words to say right now. She will forever be grateful for Jack’s protectiveness, it meant that no matter what she was never on her own. Not seeing him again was the scariest thought she had in that box. The thought of never admitting how she truly felt about him. She had so desperately wanted to tell him but she didn’t want to burden him for the rest of his life. She knew how Jack’s mind worked, he wasn’t too dissimilar to her after all. She knew that if she told him she loved him and then he never found her then he’d had to live with that for the rest of his life. It would kill him. It would kill him because he would never give up looking for her, he would search for her for the rest of his life. Sighing, she switched the shower on. Carefully she started to remove each item of clothing from her body. It wasn’t until he’d let out a small cough did Nikki remember that Jack was standing just outside. Of course he had his back to her and he would never intrude on her privacy but she could feel her skin turning pink just thinking about how close they were and how little clothing that was currently on her.

Walking into the hot stream of water, she hissed at the way it stung the cuts on her body that she didn’t even know she had. Picking up the bar of soap, she slowly lathered it up in her hands before rubbing her hands across her skin, scrubbing away the thick layers of filth. She looked down at the floor, watching how the dirt and grime washed off her and disappeared down the drain. She normally would’ve found it satisfying if it weren’t for her breaths becoming shallow and she could feel her chest tightening. She placed her hand on the wall, something somewhat steady as this wave of panic flowed through her. Her eyes snapped shut as soap ran into them, stinging. Her breathing worsened. She was back in that box, screaming as much as her lungs could allow her, the scorpion was running up and down her body, pinching her skin at every given opportunity. She tried her best hit away at where it was nipping at her.

“Jack,” she cried and he turned to face her instantly at the sound of her voice. He reached out and opened the little hatch, allowing himself to join her quickly. Stopping, he cursed himself for allowing his eyes to travel up and down her body when she was clearly having a panic attack but he supposed he was only human. Snapping into action he turned the shower off grabbing the towel from the side he wrapped it around her body as she fell into his arms and gripped him. He rubbed her back slowly in an attempt to calm her down and level her breathing out. Leaning down he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Come on, let’s get you back inside,” he pulled the towel around her tighter. “You need something to eat and some rest.” He weaved his arm around her waist and almost carried her back to his room, he had the bigger bed after all and he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be leaving her side tonight. Gently sitting her down on the bed, he pulled out a brush from his drawer. He crawled around on the bed, settling behind her with his legs either side of her.

He gathered the wet, blonde hair in his fist and started running the brush through it. He tried his best to be soft so as not to hurt her. He continued to brush through her hair until it was smooth and there were no knots. He flattened her hair down as he chucked the brush to the side. He was unable to stop himself as he ran his finger along the length of her shoulder. Her skin was soft and silky, his finger paused at a small cut. He leaned forward, placing his lips over the wound, slowly kissing his way to the back of her neck. He wished he could take the pain away, make it all better so she wouldn’t have to suffer ever again. He felt Nikki shudder under his touch and he watched the goosebumps that were now forming on her skin. Nikki pulled her head to the side, allowing Jack to suck at the pressure point in her neck. She could already feel the purple bruise forming, a mix of pain and pleasure.

She felt her breath hitch as his one arm wrapped around her waist whilst his other hand travelled up her thigh, teasing her before reaching to where she was now desperate for his hands to be. This better not be a dream. She gasped and arched her back as his fingers circled her clit. She reached her arm back, gripping on to his hair as he slipped one finger in and soon after another. The feeling of his fingers inside her, his teeth nipping at the flesh on her skin and his arm holding her close to him, it wasn’t long before she was peaking. He pumped into her as she rode out her orgasm. He held her against him as she came down from the high. Her skin now hot and sensitive as he pressed his lips into her skin.

Breathing heavily, she turned in Jack’s lap facing him. His eyes dark and lustful, Nikki bit her lip as she placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in. Their lips crashed as she straddled his lap. Jack gripped his hands under her thighs, picking her up as he stood up. He turned, putting her back down on the bed. His body looming over her. With one swift move, Jack removed the white towel that was somehow still wrapped around her. Nikki deepened the kiss as her hands travelled down Jack’s blue shirt, expertly popping the buttons open to reveal the hard muscles underneath with which she took great pleasure running her nails along. In the few times that she had had the greatest pleasure of seeing him without a top on, she had so desperately tried to stop herself from staring and thinking about the things that he could do to her.

She smiled to herself as she felt Jack clench under her touch, not quite believing that she had that power over him. Breaking the kiss, Jack stepped away from her, removing the shirt from his body and unbuckling his belt, letting his jeans drop to the floor. Their eye contact hadn’t dropped until Nikki’s eyes travelled down his body landing on his very obvious erection. Nikki propped herself on her elbows, her eyelids drooping, anticipating him to remove his last piece of clothing. Sitting up again, she slipped a finger into the waistband of his boxers, gently tugging them down. She gnawed at her bottom lip as she watched him shiver.

Holding her face in his hands, he leaned down and kissed her once again. He slowly pushed her back down onto the bed. Pulling away from her slightly, he looked down at her, the blush creeping up her neck under his gaze. God, she was beautiful. He never thought he’d ever get to see her like this, lying underneath him, pupils blown and all flushed, a faint smile across her face. He could tell she was eager from the way her hands travelled down his back, encouraging him but he wasn’t going to rush this. A small part of him feared that he wouldn’t get to experience this again so he was going to make the most of it. It was Nikki after all. He dipped his head, placing a kiss on her neck, slowly travelling down her body. He stopped himself going further, from the way she was squirming under him and tugging at his hair, he would not be able to last much longer.

“Are you sure?” He asked, his voice low, lifting himself up so that he was facing her once again.

“Yes,” she spoke, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, bringing his lips closer to hers. Jack reached down and stroked his member, teasing her entrance before pushing himself into her. Nikki felt the breath being taken out of her as she adjusted to his size. They quickly found a steady rhythm, their movements and breathing in time with each other. Jack grabbed one of Nikki’s hands, grasping it in his own and placing it above her head as his pace quickened, feeling himself getting closer already.

Nikki’s free hand travelled down Jack’s back, gripping on to him hard knowing that she was definitely going to leave a mark. But as he was pushing into her and filling her body with an intense pleasure she had never felt before, it really was the least of her worries. She dug her nails into him as he got faster. He was close, and she wasn’t far behind.

Their breaths hitched as Nikki tightened around him, the wave of her second orgasm washing over her tipping Jack over the edge. He slowed down, riding it out. He carefully kissed her now bruised and swollen lips. The slight sheen of sweat lay on her skin, her pupils were dilated and she was breathing deeply. He pulled out of her and avoided the temptation to collapse on top of her in fear that he’d crush her. He cupped her cheek with his hand and connected his lips with hers but this time it was slow, meaningful. He wanted to tell her in some way that he didn’t want this to be a one time thing and that he loved her without words. He felt the adrenaline surge through him as he slipped his tongue into her and it wasn’t long before they were having a repeat performance.

* * *

Jack stirred the next morning. A grin spread across his face as the memories from last night came flooding back to him. He stretched his arm out to the other side of the bed but was faced with disappointment when it was cold and empty. He turned over to find a small note had been left on his pillow, he opened it up, his heart dropping as he read over the words.

_Jack,_

_I need some time for myself. There’s a few things I need to think over. I’ve booked a last minute flight to New York to catch up with some old friends. I hope that you can understand that. I don’t know when I’ll be back but I’ll see you when we both get home._

_Nikki x_


	2. Chapter 2

“Jack, you’ve got nothing to prove,” Nikki stated, stepping down so that she was now level with him. It wasn’t often that she was able to read him this closely, to see the true expression on his face without having to strain her neck. The tear rolled down her cheek as her eyes connected with his. “Nothing.”

Nikki felt her breath hitch at the growing atmosphere between the two of them as Jack’s eyes flitted between her lips and her eyes. She found herself mirroring his movements. Their faces dangerously close. Flashbacks of that night they had spent together in Mexico coming to the forefront of her mind. The feeling of his hard muscles under her fingers had been burned into her skin. The rough pad of his hands scratching against her cheek. She had tried so hard to put that night to the back of her mind over the past couple of months but the more he ignored her, the more she missed him. And the more she missed him, the more she thought about those moments they shared.

She should never have left him that night. Maybe things would be different right now. But she had to get away, she needed to clear her head. They both had just blurred that line between friendship and love and she didn’t know what to do with those feelings. She had promised herself that after Harry she wouldn’t let that happen again. But it was too late, Jack had stolen her heart all those years ago but she had been a fool and left it too long. But there was still hope in trying, in testing the waters. Maybe their relationship could recover from this. She would be damned to let Jack get away.

“Jack,” she spoke softly, her voice barely a whisper as her hand reached forward to cup his cheek. She was surprised he didn’t flinch away from her. They had been so distant lately, there was this sense of awkwardness between them that had never been there before. Nikki wasn’t quite sure of how to deal with it. She knew how to deal with Jack when he was angry and frustrated and upset but this was different. This was something she couldn’t deal with. She felt herself relax slightly as Jack leaned into her palm as though he was almost comforted by her touch.

Jack hadn’t realised how much he had truly missed this. Just being this close to Nikki, he had felt a million miles away from her ever since they got back from Mexico. He had so desperately wanted to keep her close. To protect her. But that was what had brought her to danger out there. He loved her. And because he loved her she nearly died. _They take the ones you love._ Eva’s words rang through his head. Loving her was hurting her and he was not going to let Nikki be taken away from him again. He would rather not love her than lose her. But he was slowly losing her by keeping her at arms length.

He couldn’t help but blame himself for her running off to New York, if he hadn’t have let his heart rule his head in that situation then, she would’ve stayed. He wouldn’t have lost her. He had promised himself that night that he wouldn’t let his heart control him again. He had to listen to the voice in his head that would tell him to stop and think about what he was doing before he lost the one person in his life he couldn’t live without. But he had learnt that sometimes his head wasn’t always right.

He hadn’t realised the tears that were slipping from his eyes until Nikki started to caress his skin with her thumb, wiping them away. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath he had been holding onto. He just wanted to digest this moment, he wasn’t sure of how long it was going to last. He had missed her touch and it broke his heart as he thought about the last time they had been this close. How her hands had roamed over every inch of his skin, how her nails had left marks on his arms for weeks. Every time he looked in the mirror and seen the faint lines he was reminded of her.

He had quickly learned of how everything reminded him of her and it killed him. There had been times when he’d get a whiff of her perfume as he walked down the street and he’d have to stop himself from searching for her name in his contacts. He had lost count of the amount of times he’d walked into a café and asked for two coffees along with two croissants. He’d have to palm them off to Clarissa who had just thought that he was trying to butter her up for something.

He sighed. He couldn’t love her. He _wouldn’t_ love her. If it meant that she was safe then Jack was going to do everything in his power to fight his feelings.

Nikki could feel her heart racing. She couldn’t take this much longer. It was beating so hard in her chest she was surprised that he couldn’t hear it. Jack’s eyes flickered open and without thinking Nikki let gravity take hold of the situation as she leaned forward, her lips colliding with Jack’s briefly. She pulled back, waiting for a reaction, a sign that she wasn’t wrong about the moment they had just created for themselves.

Within seconds Jack’s lips were on hers and his free hand snaked around the back of her head. His fingers running through her hair. She felt his hands clinging on to her for dear life as if she was going to disappear right in front of him. Her arm wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened.

He knew this was stupid, he knew this was a mistake that he was going to quickly regret. But he couldn’t help himself. His lips pressed into hers, her tongue dancing along his bottom lip. There was a fight going on between his heart and his head again. His head telling him to back off, that he was taking advantage of her in her emotional state. But his heart kept him there, winning the ongoing battle once again, their lips locked and his hand weaved through her blonde curls. She had kissed him first and she had wanted this just as much as she did. As much as his head was telling him that this was a mistake, it had never felt more right.

When oxygen was starting to become necessary, Nikki pulled away from him slowly, her forehead leaning on his. She couldn’t stop the involuntary twitch of her lips as they remained in their little bubble, their chests moving up and down in time with each other.

“Nikki I…” Jack started before being quickly interrupted by a familiar voice shouting ‘get a room’ in their direction.

They practically jumped apart, the moment quickly shattering. They worried about the position they had just been caught in and how a private and intimate moment may now be broadcasted to everyone else. This was the last thing they needed. Although considering what had happened over the past couple of days, they doubted David even cared that much.

Jack stepped back from Nikki, turning away from her, his face showing little expression. His hand hand had dropped from her hair and found shelter in his pocket. If Nikki wasn’t confused before now she certainly was. It wasn’t exactly one sided, he poured his emotion into that kiss as much as she had. He had kissed her back.

She watched as he walked away from her, the sinking feeling in her stomach growing even worse. She was desperate to know what was going on inside that head of his. She knew it wasn’t much but she hoped that maybe this would be a step in the right direction. Unless of course this was something they wouldn’t be able to bounce back from, maybe they would never be able to go back to how they were.

There had been so many things she had wanted to tell him when she was trapped in that box. She had promised herself that if she got out of there alive then she would tell him, now she may never get that chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki sighed, letting the front door click shut behind her. Another day over and done with and although they were still in the middle of an insane case at the moment, Nikki actually found herself shutting her mind off for a change. She was relaxed, her mind not buzzing with theories and ideas.

She placed her bag down on the small table in the hall and peeled her coat off her body. She hooked the coat onto the rack before fishing into the pocket to retrieve her phone. She clicked the lock button, finding herself disappointed as she seen that she had no new notifications. She quickly worked out what the time would’ve been in over in Washington and she soon realised that it was about two in the morning over there so it wasn’t worth ringing him.

Shaking her head, she made her way into the kitchen, the bottle of wine in the fridge calling her. She didn’t drink that often but it was all she had thought about today. Just settling down at home with a boxset and a glass of wine. Opening the fridge, she plucked the bottle from the draw and twisted it open. The satisfying sound of it pouring into the glass in front of her like music to her ears.

Bringing the glass to her lips she let the cold liquid trickle down her throat, already feeling as though the alcohol was seeping into her bloodstream. This was just what she needed. Carrying the glass along with the bottle, she walked into her living room and rested the glass on the small table in the middle of the room before switching on the lamp in the corner.

As she settled herself down on the sofa and clicked the on button for the television Nikki jumped as she heard a knock at the door. She hadn’t been expecting anyone so it must’ve been important. Taking another quick sip of her wine, she stood up once again and headed towards her front door. Her eyes squinted as she tried to figure out who it was in the frosted glass, they were tall. Very tall and the outline of their body made her heart race. She carefully picked up an umbrella that sat in a pot next to the door and held it behind her back as she turned the key.

She let out a breath as she realised who it was, “Jack,” she spoke, the muscles in her body no longer tensing. She rolled her eyes at his goofy grin and she took a step back, allowing the man to pass through into her home. Discreetly, she put the umbrella back where she had found it. “What brings you here?” She asked as she pushed the door shut again.

“I was just passing,” Jack shrugged, he almost looked nervous.

Nikki’s eyebrows furrowed, “What are you doing ‘just passing’ around here? Your apartment’s a good ten minutes away,” she guided the way into the living room. “Do you want a glass?” She pointed at the bottle as she looked up at him.

“I won’t say no,” he smiled, fiddling with the zip on his coat.

“Well make yourself at home I won’t be a minute,” Nikki left him standing there as she disappeared into the kitchen. She grabbed a fresh glass from the cupboard, her mind in an opposite state to what it had been only moments ago. Her thoughts now racing as to why Jack had suddenly turned up on her doorstep. There was no reason for him to be in the area. She tried not to think about it too much as he would probably end up explaining if she pushed him enough.

She rounded the corner back into her living room, finding Jack sitting on the edge of the sofa. She chuckled as she seen that she had taken him by surprise. Placing herself down next to him, she set about pouring him a glass.

“Are you okay?” She questioned as she noticed him fidgeting in the corner of her eye.

“What? Yeah I’m fine,” he replied, picking up the glass and taking a sip.

“So,” Nikki started as she sat back on the chair and turned her head to face him, her own cup in her hand. “Why are you really here?”

“I told you, I was just passing,” he explained. “I was walking and I ended up here so I thought I would pop in and say hello.”

“You were walking?” She smirked, a teasing tone to her voice. “That is not like you at all Jack Hodgson. If there’s anything on your mind you usually get it beaten out of you.”

Jack laughed sarcastically, sipping at his drink again, “No I mean it. I was walking and ended up here,” he reaffirmed, giving her a look that was telling her to stop pushing.

Nikki quickly backed off, she’d get it out of him later, “I’m hungry, are you hungry?”

Jack shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah, I suppose.”

“Pizza?” Jack slowly nodded at her as she moved to find a menu. She eventually found one on the table and her eyes scanned over all the various different toppings. She never knew why people could want or have so many toppings, she was definitely more of the typical, one topping on a pizza kind of person. “Anything in particular?”

“You choose,” Jack’s finger ran up and down the stem of the glass, his mind somewhere else entirely. He didn’t even register what she had said next and before he knew it she had left the room. He shook his head at himself, he knew it was a mistake coming here. He’d been pacing up and down for the past five minutes debating on whether or not he should do this but they hadn’t spoken about it. They hadn’t spoken about anything that had happened between them since Mexico and it was starting to build up and spill over the top. He couldn’t deal with it anymore, especially after what had happened a couple of months ago with Thomas.

He hadn’t remembered the things he’d managed to say in the hospital but when his dad filled him in on what was said and who was there, Jack had cursed himself. He had almost wished he had died, at least then he wouldn’t have had to face up to all of this now. But Nikki hadn’t mentioned it, she hadn’t brought it up. Just like what had happened between them in Mexico. It was buried, forgotten about. They moved on from it. But Jack was starting to struggle from moving on from it now. It was too much for him to ignore.

Pulling him out of his thoughts was Nikki entering the room, announcing that it was going to be half an hour. He watched as she settled down next to him, all these years and she still managed to give him butterflies. Even when her hair was all over the place from her running her hands through it all day and even when there were black marks under her eyes from where her makeup had run.

“Are we ever going to talk about it?” Fell from his mouth before his mind had time to catch up with it. He could see her face drop and he was readying himself to leave but she spoke.

“About what?” Her tone serious, she knew where this was going. She had expected it ever since he got discharged from the hospital. She had tried to forget about it, to pretend like it didn’t happen. Just like everything else that had transpired between them over the past couple of years. Now she knew why he was here.

“Everything,” he began, turning away from her as he placed his glass back down on the table and rested his elbows on his knees. “I don’t think we can ignore it any longer Nikki.”

“No, I don’t think we can,” she breathed, she agreed with him. This had gone on for too long and this wasn’t like a spot, you can’t ignore it in the hope that it will go away. Much like grief, love has a way of getting under your skin and eating away at you. It’s always there, seeping into every little crack. You try your best to push it to the back of your head but it never works. Not when you see that person every day and you’re reminded of the little things that make your heart flutter. But unlike grief, time doesn’t heal love. It only makes it worse. It allows it to manifest and build up until you can’t take it any more. And they had reached that point now, something needed to happen, needed to give.

“In Mexico, I thought I lost you,” he started as he leaned back, his head resting on the back of the sofa. “And then I found you. I had spent hours going over all the possibilities, all the ways that I would have to tell Clarissa and Thomas that I had failed them. That I had lost you. Let you die. And when I seen you on that beach, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But you were real and you were there, right in front of me. And I didn’t want to let you go and I didn’t want to let you out of my sight because the thought of not having you in my life kills me. That’s why Eva took you. Because I would do anything to not lose you, because I love you,” he glanced over at her. She was listening intently but he could see the tears in her eyes.

“I know I shouldn’t have spent all those months ignoring you,” he continued, his own tears slipping down his cheeks. “But I couldn’t bare the thought that I was the one to put you in danger. That by me loving you, I was hurting you. So I made a promise to myself and to you that I would forget about everything that had happened in and after Mexico but I can’t do it anymore.”

Nikki almost wanted to laugh at how stupid the pair of them had been. They didn’t want to hurt each other but by going about things in the way they are was hurting them even more. She ran her hands through her hair, she didn’t really know what to say. What the right words were. She sat her glass down next to Jack’s before edging closer to him. Her palm cupped his cheeks as her thumb wiped away the tears that were still falling from his eyes. She could feel all the oxygen escape her as she leaned forward, her lips capturing his.

She pulled away from him briefly as her eyes searched his but as she felt his hand snaking round the back of her head and his fingers gripping her hair, their lips were finding each other again. The goosebumps erupted all over her skin as his hands travelled down her body. The angle was getting awkward as the kiss was deepening and they were both becoming more and more desperate for one another.

This moment had been building up for years, ever since they had finally decided to give in to their feelings in Mexico. But _then_ they had wanted to hold and cling on to each other, both afraid the other would disappear. But now, this was them no longer fighting against what had been staring them in the face for so long. This was them truly letting go.

Jack’s mind flashed back to that night as Nikki straddled him, her hands at the sides of his face as she bit down on his lower lip. He felt a groan escape the base of his throat and we was sure that she had drawn blood. She broke the kiss, her eyes staying connected with his as her finger dragged down his neck. Nikki felt him shiver under her touch and she had to bite down on her own lip to stop the gasp that was threatening to rise.

She reached the top of his shirt, the first two buttons already undone. Something that Jack had been doing for years and had always sent her mad. She made quick work with the remaining buttons, soon revealing the hard muscles underneath. She smirked to herself as he tensed under her. She leaned forward again, her lips following the same direction as her finger. She nipped at his flesh every now and again, making him jump.

Jack gulped, the adrenaline pumping around his body fast. He had just wanted to get things off his chest, he never expected this to happen and he was starting to wonder just how many glasses of wine she’d had.

“Nikki,” he spoke, grabbing her attention as she stopped and looked back at him, her face dropping as the mood seemed to have shifted. “Is this what you really want?”

Her hand was on his cheek again, caressing it, “Jack I love you, you idiot.” This was the last thing she had expected to happen tonight. She had planned for a quiet night in front of the television yet here she was, in Jack’s lap wanting to feel his lips on hers just like they had been all those years ago. She went to kiss him again but they were abruptly interrupted by a knock at the door, _their pizza._

Nikki rolled her eyes as she lifted herself from Jack but he had somehow managed to grab hold of her hand, giving her a kiss before letting her go. She quickly fixed her hair before opening the door and handing the delivery driver money and taking the pizza from him. Although she highly doubted that that was going to get eaten tonight.

She turned around to find Jack leaning against the door frame, his shirt still wide open and a grin across his face. Nikki could feel her heart racing and it felt as though her legs were going to give way if he carried on staring at her like that. A smirk spread across her face, she wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to tease him.

She did her best to avoid his eye contact as she made her way into the kitchen, setting the pizza down on the counter. She didn’t even need to turn around to know that he had followed her in, the shirt seeming to have disappeared on his journey from the hallway to the kitchen. She remained stood at the counter, her back to him and her breathing heavy as she felt him creep up behind her.

That gasp finally escaped her as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck, his lips making tracks in her flesh. Nikki gripped onto the counter in the hopes that it would hold her up but given the way Jack was pushing into her she didn’t need to worry about that.

This was different to Mexico, they had been so desperate for each other there. Wanting to feel as close to one another as possible after spending hours forced apart. Now they were taking their time, teasing each other. Learning what makes the other tick. Although there wasn’t much that Jack couldn’t do to make her fall off the edge. She quickly turned around in his grasp, her hands resting on his bare arms.

Her eyes snapped to his, blown and full of lust. She was melting under him completely. She closed the gap between them, wanting to feel his lips on hers again. Jack’s hands pulled at her hair, making her lose her mind as she was struggling to breathe now. The pleasure building up inside her. They had definitely left this too long. He dropped his hands and his lips and backed away from her. Smiling as he watched her face drop.

Reaching out, he took hold of her hand and guided her out of the room. He had no idea where he was going, he had only been in Nikki’s house once before so he was having to trust his gut with this one. They reached the top of the stairs, his hand still intwined with hers. Nikki laughed at him as she watched him look around at the various doors along the hallway, trying to decipher which room was hers.

Shaking her head she took him in the right direction, “It’s this way,” she spoke, her voice hoarse.

They reached her bedroom and it had been everything Jack had expected it to be. Everything in it’s right place. If it wasn’t for the fact that he needed to feel her skin pressed against his, he would’ve taken the time to digest every little detail and really learn everything about the small blonde woman that stood in front of him now. But he supposed he would have the rest of his life to do that because he wasn’t about to let her go now.

He bit the inside of his cheek as Nikki moved away from him and slowly started to undo the buttons on her blouse. Her eyes never leaving his. She was taking her time to wind him up and she was doing a very good job of it as he couldn’t take it any longer. A few steps forward and he was directly in front of her again, his hands ripping the fabric open. He could hear a few buttons bouncing on the floor and Nikki’s face was a picture.

“Jack that’s my favourite top,” she feigned annoyance but there was a spark in her eye. If anything, it only spurred her on more as she felt her heart beating out of her chest.

“You shouldn’t tease me then,” Jack winked as he closed the gap between them.

But it was Nikki pushing him onto the bed as she loomed over him. Her lips continuing the journey they had started earlier. She reached the top of his jeans and he was leaving very little to the imagination as she seen him straining against the denim. She unbuckled his belt delicately and helped him to get rid of the item of clothing. Jack’s hands came to rest on her cheeks, pulling her face back towards his to feel her mouth again. His tongue running along her bottom lip.

Nikki stopped, her own clothes getting in the way now. She pushed herself off the bed and let her blouse drop to the floor. She could feel Jack’s eyes boring into her as she unhooked her bra and then moved to peel her jeans down her legs. He had moved to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching out to grab her hand as she stood in front of him with very little material on. His hands rested on her waist now as his lips came into contact with the skin on her stomach, he could feel the goosebumps underneath him and the grin spread across his face.

Nikki’s arms wrapped around his head, pulling him into her, just holding him like this she had felt everything had clicked into place. Although it didn’t last very long as Jack flipped her around and onto the bed, a chuckle escaped her as he dragged the remaining material on her body off her. In one swift movement he had joined her, the both of them completely exposed to one another.

She took a deep breath as she watched him drinking her all in, his lips crashing down onto hers once again. The teasing was over, they both only had one thing on their mind now. Nikki reached between their bodies, stroking him up and down, smiling to herself as he shivered. But she was quick to guide him to where she had wanted him the most.

All the air escaped her lungs as he pushed inside her, her head rolling back. It had been so long she had forgotten what it felt like. All those men after Mexico never lived up to him and although Matt had been nice, he wasn’t Jack. The pleasure ripped through every part of her body as he built up a rhythm between the two. Wanting to feel him closer, she wrapped her legs around him, her fingernails digging into his back.

His one hand found hers as they intertwined, squeezing it tightly as he felt as though he was going to explode. His other hand came to rest at her jaw but it wasn’t until Nikki came to move it rest on her neck, did he toy with the pressure point. His lips left hers as he watched her eyes widen. He had never done this before, he had known his own strength too well but there was a sense of trust in her eyes, she knew that he wasn’t going to hurt her. And that only spurred him on more.

He slowly caught his lips with hers, wanting to take his time. They had rushed this before, wanting to cling on to an ounce of happiness but now they had the time. Although he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last, not with the way she was squirming under him and encouraging him to go faster.

Nikki could feel the pressure building up, the feeling of his hands wrapped around her neck only encouraging that. Jack had been unlike anyone she had never known before, the idea of being strangled terrified her. And it wasn’t as if she hadn’t been strangled before. But she felt safe in his hands and it enticed her. She could feel the strength behind those fingers yet he was so soft with her, so gentle.

Her back arched as that all too familiar wave washed over her, the moan escaping from her throat as Jack tightened his grip on her, that feeling growing. Feeling Nikki being pushed over the edge underneath him was enough for him to tip as he let himself go. Riding into that wave. His hand moved from her neck, coming to rest on the back of her thigh as flopped onto his back, feeling well and truly spent.

His thumb ran circles into her skin as felt himself calming and the cold air started to attack him and he felt Nikki shiver from beside him. Moving he pulled the blankets over the two of them and Nikki made to intwine her legs with his, her head resting on his chest. Her finger ran up and down, making patterns into his bare skin, a smile firmly set on her face.

Jack’s hand was placed on her head, holding her close to him. He wanted to relish in this feeling forever but they were quickly interrupted by Nikki’s house phone ringing on her bedside table. Nikki groaned as she reached over Jack to pick up the phone. Placing it to her ear, she spoke, “Hello?” Her throat starting to feel sore.

“Nikki why aren’t you answering your phone? What’s wrong?” Matt’s worried voice on the other end of the line grabbing her attention as she moved away from Jack slightly.

“Sorry I thought I would just get an early night,” she started, trying to ignore the fact that Jack was eyeballing her and how his hand had slipped between them. She suppressed the gasp as his fingers snaked up her thigh. She closed her eyes trying her best to concentrate. “It’s been a hard day at work I had a bit of a headache.” Her head turned as she watched Jack disappear under the covers. She tried her best to fight him off but her body wanted to give in to his touch. He kissed down her stomach and then the inside of her thighs, teasing her.

She didn’t even register any of what Matt was saying to her, her mind being occupied by the man between her legs. Her hand ran through his hair as his lips came into contact to where she was so desperately ready for him.

“Nikki? Nikki? Hello? Are you there?” Matt repeated, she could tell he was starting to get annoyed.

Nikki bit down on her lip to stop the moans escaping as Jack’s tongue circled around her, sending her over the edge, “Sorry Matt, I’m really not feeling well can we talk about this in the morning?”

“Fine,” he replied. “I love you.”

“You too,” Nikki managed to get out before clicking the red button and allowing herself to let go. Her head rolling backwards and her back arching. She felt as Jack pushed his fingers inside of her, his tongue making her feel things she never thought she could feel before. She was peaking again and the faster he moved it came. She shuddered as it washed over her again, her hands gripping onto the sheets. She could almost feel herself twitching as he kissed back up her body before eventually reaching her lips again.

The taste of her on him only making her feel even more turned on which she thought was impossible at this point. Her hand rested on his cheek as she moved away from him, “Jack Hodgson, I am going to kill you.”

“With pleasure, Dr Alexander,” he smirked, the Irish accent flicking off his tongue.


End file.
